Communication
by GaiaJenova
Summary: (Troisième jour de la SephGen Week 2017 / Thème : Fruit) Scène de ménage en trois actes (avec une vague référence à des fruits) (best summary ever)


**On est toujours dans la SephGen Week 2017 de Lilly_White.**

 **Titres de travail de ce chapitre : Scènes de ménage (oui, j'ai eu la musique du générique dans la tête toute la matinée et oui, c'est moche), ou N'appelez jamais Sephiroth "maman".**

 **C'est sans doute le chapitre qui m'a posé le plus de difficultés avec le thème, donc j'ai fait un petit retourné acrobatique, et voilà que je t'embrouille, je t'ai calé des fruits là dedans ni vu ni connu.**

 **Mon correcteur orthographique refuse le terme "pommesotte". Moi aussi, mais par soucis de conserver la traduction française, j'ai gardé ce mot, que je trouve ceci dit franchement ridicule *the perks of being French ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯***

 **Ah, on me dit aussi dans l'oreillette que Genesis, en français, c'est "Génésis" mais comme ça n'empêche pas de comprendre, la flemme de tout changer.**

 **Enjoy, mes petit gardons.**

* * *

 **Pommesottes**

En entendant Sephiroth passer la porte, Genesis leva la tête de son livre. Il avait terminé son travail un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et s'était permis de rentrer chez le Général avec le double des clés qu'il possédait. Il avait déjà préparé le dîner, qu'il avait laissé reposer au chaud dans une cocotte sur une plaque de la cuisine, et il était à présent assis sur le canapé du salon, plongé dans sa lecture, en attendant patiemment que Sephiroth le rejoigne.

« Bonsoir, » lança-t-il d'un air guilleret.

Le _bonsoir_ qui lui répondit n'avait, lui, rien de joyeux. Le Général semblait d'une humeur massacrante.

Intrigué et un peu vexé, Genesis posa son roman et se leva pour suivre son compagnon tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il observa Sephiroth attraper un verre dans le placard, le remplir d'eau du robinet et le vider d'une traite. Le regard de son amant se posa sur la bouteille de jus de pommesottes de Banora qui trônait sur le comptoir.

« Tu sais que ça se range au frigo, normalement ? » commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Genesis s'en était servi un verre en rentrant et, occupé à faire à manger, il avait laissé la bouteille trainer au lieu de la remettre au frais. Ce que Sephiroth, en grand maniaque du ménage qu'il était, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Il fut agacé par cette remarque qui lui donna l'impression d'être un gamin de deux ans à qui on faisait la leçon.

« Oui, merci, je sais, mais j'ai oublié. »

« Les bactéries risquent de se développer prématurément dans la bouteille si tu ne le fais pas, » continua le Général, qui n'était visiblement pas conscient d'énerver son compagnon.

« Oui, maman, » le coupa le Commandant.

Immédiatement, Sephiroth se tourna vers lui et releva les yeux pour le fixer de son air que Genesis aimait appeler « sa tête de Général ». Un mélange de sérieux et de colère contenue. La réponse cinglante ne tarda pas :

« Dis-moi, ça te dérangerait d'être un peu plus aimable ? »

Genesis embraya au quart de tour :

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

Puis, mimant de la manière la plus ridicule possible la voix du Général, il ajouta :

« _Bonsoir, Genesis. Comment vas-tu, Genesis ? Est-ce que ta journée s'est bien passée, Genesis ?_ »

Sephiroth soupira et le Commandant eut l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'une simple mouche dont la présence l'agaçait. Il eut l'impression qu'il y avait entre eux des kilomètres de distance.

« Tu es fatiguant, ce soir, » siffla son amant entre ses dents.

Bien décidé à ne pas prendre de gants, et tout en sachant que ses mots étaient destinés à blesser plutôt qu'à arranger les choses, Genesis répliqua.

« Excuse-moi, monsieur le Général, _toi_ , tu as travaillé aujourd'hui, tandis que _moi_ je me suis tourné les pouces en attendant bien sagement que tu rentres à la maison et que tu mettes les pieds sous la table. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, enfin ? » tonna Sephiroth, à tel point que Genesis se demanda brièvement si les murs n'allaient pas se mettre à trembler.

Ce fut un autre tremblement, celui de sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il s'appliqua à masquer quand il répondit.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. Si j'avais su que tu serais aussi pénible, je serais rentré chez moi au lieu de venir perdre mon temps ici. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui montrer à quel point cet échange de reproches l'affectait. Il avait l'impression que tout cela était injuste, et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter la mauvaise humeur du Général. Quoi qu'il se soit passé au travail, il n'y était pour rien, et il n'avait pas à lui servir de paillasson émotionnel.

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sephiroth coupa court à la conversation :

« J'en ai assez entendu. J'ai la migraine, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi pour une bouteille de jus de pommesottes mal rangée. Je vais m'allonger. Mange sans moi. »

Il déposa son verre dans le lave-vaisselle et tourna les talons vers la chambre. Genesis tenta de le retenir :

« Sephiroth… »

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un _bonsoir_ glacial avant que la porte ne claque derrière lui.

 **Oranges**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Angeal et Genesis étaient assis sur un banc en lisière du centre d'entraînement des SOLDATs. Ou tout du moins, Angeal était _sur_ le banc, tandis que, les pieds sur l'assise, Genesis avait posé ses fesses sur la partie supérieure du dossier pour prendre un peu de hauteur.

Au loin, un petit groupe de Premières Classes souffrait en plein soleil. Ils enchaînaient les pompes, squats et autres abdominaux sous les ordres de leur supérieur. Tous avaient l'air d'être au bord de l'évanouissement. Le jeu consistait à ne pas être celui qui craquerait le premier, afin d'éviter de se retrouver de corvée de tout et n'importe quoi pendant trois semaines.

« Tout va bien, » mentit le Commandant.

Angeal lui tendit une orange, que Genesis accepta en le remerciant. Tandis qu'il épluchait le fruit, son ami insista.

« Arrête, je vois bien que tu tires une tête de trois pieds de long depuis ce matin. Tu passes ton temps à aboyer sur tout le monde. Je ne suis même pas sûr que les Premières Classes veuillent encore se retrouver dans la même pièce que toi après ce que tu leur as dit ce matin. »

Il était vrai que Genesis y était allé un peu fort en les traitant de « QI négatifs », mais il fallait avouer tout de même que les nouvelles recrues étaient plutôt médiocres par rapport aux promotions précédentes. Et puis, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il était toujours en colère à propos de l'incident de la veille.

Sephiroth avait dépassé les bornes. Il lui en voulait, et il s'en voulait d'être toujours aussi affecté par cette dispute idiote.

« C'est la vérité, ils sont tous plus nuls les uns que les autres, » commenta-t-il à propos des nouveaux SOLDATs. « Ils passent leur temps à se plaindre : _il fait trop chaud, on court trop vite, c'est trop dur, la nourriture de la cantine est dégueulasse_. Franchement, Angeal, est-ce qu'on était comme ça à l'époque ? Non. Quand on nous demandait de faire quelque chose, on le faisait, on fermait nos gueules et on encaissait. C'est le SOLDAT, ici, pas la plage de Costa del Sol. »

Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à son langage. Pour lui qui était d'habitude brillant avec les mots, le fait qu'il utilise des jurons était sans doute assez rare pour alarmer Angeal.

« Ils viennent de commencer, ils sont encore épuisés par les injections de mako. Essaie d'être un peu compatissant, c'était dur aussi pour nous au tout début. Ils vont s'améliorer avec le temps. Il faut juste que tu sois patient. »

« J'aimerais bien être patient, mais n'oublie pas que la compagnie n'est pas dans une situation très glorieuse en ce moment. Avec tous les incidents qui ont eu lieu ces dernières semaines, on perd plus de SOLDATs sur le terrain qu'on n'en forme. À ce rythme-là, le bruit va bientôt courir parmi nos ennemis que notre nombre est en train de diminuer, et tu sais qu'ils n'attendent que ça pour nous tomber dessus. »

Il mordit dans un quartier d'orange et, dans cette chaleur étouffante de fin d'après-midi, il apprécia sa fraicheur et le jus sucré qui lui coula dans la gorge.

« Moi aussi, la situation m'inquiète, » avoua Angeal. « Mais le Directeur Lazard a dit qu'il allait recruter un peu plus large pour augmenter les rangs, alors je suis certain que tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. »

« C'est justement parce qu'il recrute large qu'on se retrouve avec des idiots pareils, » affirma Genesis. « C'était beaucoup mieux quand il y avait un minimum de sélection à l'entrée. Maintenant, les nouveaux savent à peine faire 4 pompes avant de cracher leurs poumons. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que tu es d'une humeur aussi massacrante, » le coupa son ami.

Il attendit en vain une réponse pendant de longues secondes avant de continuer :

« Je me trompe ? »

Genesis avala le morceau d'orange qu'il avait dans la bouche et céda à contre-cœur.

« Non. »

« Tu veux en parler ? » l'encouragea le brun.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Au loin, un jeune Première Classe à bout de forces s'effondra, et les deux hommes observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes le spectacle de son évacuation sur une civière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? » insista Angeal.

Genesis soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, tiraillé entre l'envie de pleurer et de tout casser.

« Rien, il est chiant, c'est tout, » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

« Je croyais que c'était l'amour fou entre vous ? »

Il soupira une nouvel fois et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses bottes.

« En ce moment, on n'arrête pas de se disputer pour des choses complètement ridicules. Hier soir, on s'est pris la tête simplement parce que j'avais oublié de remettre une bouteille de jus de pommesottes au frigo. »

Il entendit Angeal ricaner gentiment.

« C'était du jus de pommesottes de Banora ? Parce que si c'était ça, je suis désolée de te le dire, mais il marque un point. »

Genesis secoua la tête, agacé, tout en ôtant un par un les filaments blancs d'un nouveau quartier d'orange et en les jetant par terre.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Alors oui, c'était du jus de pommesottes de Banora, mais là n'est pas la question. Sous prétexte que _monsieur_ avait mal à la tête, il s'est montré désagréable et il est parti se coucher après m'avoir à peine décroché deux phrases, sans dîner, alors qu'en plus je lui avais préparé son plat préféré. »

« Des linguines avec des palourdes ? » devina Angeal. « Dommage pour lui, en plus, celles que tu fais sont délicieuses. »

« Oui, et bien je peux te dire qu'il peut toujours courir pour que je lui en refasse. »

Angeal se tourna vers lui, le coude posé sur la cuisse et le menton dans la paume de main.

« Vous n'avez pas reparlé depuis ? »

« Non, j'étais tellement énervé que je l'ai laissé dormir tout seul et que je suis rentré chez moi, » avoua Genesis, un peu honteux d'avoir réagi ainsi.

« Tu sais comment il est, » le rassura son ami. « Dès qu'il ira mieux il reviendra ramper à tes pieds en s'excusant. »

Genesis esquissa un sourire.

« Il l'a déjà fait, ma boîte de réception est saturée de messages depuis ce matin. »

Angeal sourit à son tour.

« Alors tout va s'arranger ? »

« Évidemment que tout va s'arranger. Je sais qu'il est comme ça, ça fait partie de sa personnalité. Quand il est fatigué, qu'il a mal à la tête ou qu'il vient de se réveiller depuis moins de dix minutes, il ne faut pas lui parler, sinon il se comporte comme un ours. Heureusement qu'il a plein d'autres qualités et que ça compense, sinon ça ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus avec lui. Mais avant de lui pardonner, je le laisse mariner un peu. Ça lui fera les pieds. »

Angeal le connaissait tellement bien qu'il devina qu'il y avait encore un _mais_.

« Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse. »

Genesis hésita un moment à lui en parler, puis estima que cela ne pourrait qu'arranger les choses.

« Ses maux de têtes. Il en a de plus en plus ces derniers temps. »

Angeal hocha la tête, pensif.

« Il en a parlé à un médecin ? » interrogea-t-il après quelques instants.

« Non, cette tête de mule a la phobie des cabinets médicaux. Ceci dit, vu ce que lui a fait subir Hojo quand il était plus jeune, je peux le comprendre. »

« Il en a vraiment beaucoup ? »

Genesis ignora le PHS qui vibrait dans sa poche pour la dixième fois de la journée.

« Environ une fois par semaine. Donc oui, ça commence à faire beaucoup, et je m'inquiète un peu. Mais à chaque fois que je lui en parle, il se braque et il répond qu'il en a toujours eu, et que c'est parce qu'il a beaucoup de travail. Mais depuis qu'on habite pour ainsi dire ensemble, je peux t'affirmer que le nombre de migraines a vraiment augmenté. »

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais cette situation l'inquiétait tellement qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil la nuit. Angeal, comme à son habitude, trouva les mots rassurants nécessaires dans cette situation :

« Ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose de grave, comme une tumeur au cerveau. Il a peut-être tout simplement besoin de lunettes. »

Genesis réfléchit brièvement, mais il n'était pas du même avis.

« Avec les injections de mako, ça m'étonnerait. Il doit avoir 20 dixièmes d'acuité visuelle à chaque oeil. C'est autre chose. »

« Il parait que les huiles essentielles sont efficaces, » suggéra Angeal.

Genesis éclata de rire en imaginant la scène.

« C'est Sephiroth, tu crois vraiment qu'il est du genre à utiliser des _huiles essentielles_ ? »

« Alors il faut qu'il aille voir un médecin, » continua l'aîné sans se démonter. « Il y a des médicaments qui pourraient le soulager. Et dis-lui de boire beaucoup d'eau. La plupart des maux de têtes sont dus à la déshydratation. »

« Tu es drôlement calé sur le sujet, on dirait, » fit remarquer Genesis tout en rassemblant les pelures d'orange dans sa main.

« Ma mère a toujours eu des migraines, depuis que je suis tout petit. Alors oui, je m'y connais un peu. »

Des souvenirs d'enfance remontèrent à la surface.

« C'est vrai, je m'en souviens, la pauvre. Elle était souvent alitée quand je montais jouer avec toi dans ta chambre. Pendant un moment, j'ai même cru qu'elle était mourante et que tu ne voulais pas me le dire. »

« Heureusement, c'était moins grave que ça. Même si ça lui a gâché la vie un bon moment avant que les médecins ne trouvent le traitement qui lui convienne. »

Sur le terrain d'entraînement, un deuxième adolescent se laissa tomber, incapable de se relever après une série de pompes sur un seul bras. À ce rythme-là, il n'y en aurait bientôt plus aucun.

« Quand on se décidera enfin à s'adresser la parole à nouveau, je lui suggérerai ça, » promit Genesis.

« Ce moment ne dépend que de toi, je pense. Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà assez boudé ? »

Angeal avait raison, comme d'habitude, mais Genesis ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« Encore une heure ou deux. Juste pour que ça ne lui paraisse pas trop facile. »

 **Pêches**

Genesis était de retour dans son appartement. Il avait pris sur lui toute la journée. Il avait lu les messages de Sephiroth, mais il n'y avait toujours pas répondu. Angeal avait raison, il serait incapable de lui faire la tête pendant des jours, cependant le Général avait besoin de comprendre que cette fois-ci, il était vraiment fâché. Il répondrait plus tard.

Genesis eut le temps de lire deux chapitres de son roman avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte de l'appartement. Il savait parfaitement qui lui rendait visite. Avec ses sens surdéveloppés, il l'avait entendu dès qu'il était sorti de l'ascenseur à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il abandonna son livre et, avant d'ouvrir, s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir de l'entrée pour se recoiffer, par pure coquetterie. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, mais ce n'était rien par rapport aux cernes de Sephiroth qu'il découvrit sur le seuil, un sac en kraft dans les mains, l'air penaud.

« Bonsoir, » salua le Général doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

« Bonsoir, » répondit le Commandant sur un ton qu'il espérait neutre mais qui ne laissait transparaître que de la froideur.

L'atmosphère entre les deux amants était tellement électrique que Genesis eut l'impression que les poils de ses bras se hérissaient.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » implora Sephiroth d'une voix blafarde, avec la peur d'être rejeté.

Comme si Genesis pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit ! Sans réfléchir, il se décala pour le laisser passer et lui adressa un signe de la main.

« Après toi. »

L'odeur du Général, lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui dans une envolée de cheveux argentés, lui serra le cœur. Il l'avait à peine frôlé, et Genesis était déjà dans tous ses états. Il détestait admettre que cet homme possédait un tel pouvoir sur lui.

Arrivé au milieu du salon, Sephiroth se retourna vers lui et lui tendit le sac qu'il avait apporté.

« Je t'ai ramené ça. Il me semble que tu aimes bien cette variété. »

Genesis s'en saisit avec précaution, comme s'il avait pu contenir une grenade dégoupillée. À l'intérieur du sac, il compta 10 belles pêches de la région de Corel Nord. C'était, selon lui, les meilleurs fruits du monde, juteux et sucrés comme il fallait, mais aussi les plus chers. Il était rare d'en trouver à Midgar, et Genesis savait que Sephiroth avait dû écumer bon nombre de marchés pour pouvoir lui en rapporter. Ou tout du moins, il supposait qu'il avait envoyé un des larbins qui lui cirait les pompes à longueur de journée pour le faire à sa place, mais ce point technique mis à part, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le geste.

« C'est vrai, » confirma-t-il avant d'ajouter : « Merci. »

Voyant que Genesis n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile, Sephiroth se résolut à engager la conversation.

« Tu as reçu mes messages ? »

Il aurait bien eu envie de lui balancer une réponse sarcastique comme _« Oui, figure toi que mon PHS a sonné toute la journée à cause de tes 34 notifications de messages non lus »_ , mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse preuve de maturité, aussi il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Oui. »

Sephiroth fit un pas vers lui.

« Je suis désolé, Genesis… »

Le Commandant le coupa :

« Attends. Je t'arrête tout de suite. »

Une expression blessée passa sur le visage de Sephiroth, mais voyant que Genesis levait une main pour lui signifier de garder ses distance, il se figea sur place sans rien ajouter. Le Commandant prit une grande inspiration pour rassembler ses idées. Il espéra que sa voix était ferme et posée quand il reprit la parole.

« Oui, j'ai reçu tes messages. Oui, j'ai vu que tu me demandais pardon, et j'accepte tes excuses. Quand tu es rentré hier soir, je ne savais pas que tu avais la migraine, sinon je n'aurais peut-être pas réagi ainsi. Mais pour ma défense, si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne peux pas le deviner. »

« Je… »

« Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait. »

Il avait besoin de faire passer un message à son compagnon, et il avait besoin de ne pas être interrompu pour cela.

« Je crois qu'on a tous les deux notre part de responsabilité, alors je m'excuse aussi. On n'a pas su communiquer correctement, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Mais il faut qu'on en tire des enseignements si on ne veut pas que ça se reproduise. Si quelque chose ne va pas, il faut que tu me le dises. Je sais que tu as horreur de te plaindre, et que tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais quand je te vois dans cet état et que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien, alors c'est pire, je m'inquiète encore plus. C'est idiot, mais c'est comme ça. Tu n'es pas tout seul, Sephiroth. Avant, tu ne pouvais compter que sur toi-même, mais maintenant, on est tous les deux, alors tu n'as pas à porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Je suis là pour t'aider. J'en ai envie, parce que tu comptes pour moi. Le fait de m'en parler ne fera pas de toi un fardeau. Tu le comprends, ça ? »

Voyant que Sephiroth gardait poliment le silence comme il le lui avait demandé, Genesis l'encouragea d'un signe de main à répondre.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il.

Bien. Les choses avançaient. Mais Genesis avait encore un autre point à régler, et pas des moindres.

« Autre chose, pendant que j'y suis. Et je t'interdis de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Toutes ces migraines que tu as, ce n'est pas normal. »

« C'est… » interrompit Sephiroth.

« Ce n'est _pas_ le travail, ce n'est _pas_ la fatigue, » insista le Commandant, tout en essayant de garder sa voix calme et sans animosité. Il fut fier d'y arriver.

« Sephiroth, même si ça me tue de l'admettre, tu es le meilleur SOLDAT, le meilleur d'entre nous. Tu te déplaces plus vite que tout le monde, tu guéris plus vite que tout le monde, tes sens sont plus développés que ceux des autres. Tu n'es jamais malade, même pas un rhume pendant l'hiver. Ces migraines sont inquiétantes. Pour toi comme pour moi. Et elles ne sont peut-être pas une fatalité. Si tu acceptais de voir un médecin… »

La réponse fut sans appel :

« C'est hors de question. »

Genesis sentit la frustration l'envahir. Il fallait vraiment que Sephiroth arrête, ou il allait commencer à passer ses nerfs sur les meubles du salon. Genesis avait déjà fracassé un guéridon comme cela, une fois, et il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer.

« Il s'agit de ta santé, bon sang ! Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être aussi borné ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? »

Mais le Général était complètement hermétique à toute proposition :

« Je n'irai pas voir Hojo. »

« Qui t'a parlé d'aller voir Hojo, sombre crétin ? Il y a plein d'autres médecins à Midgar. »

Il avait l'impression de s'adresser à un gosse de cinq ans.

« Pas ceux de la ShinRa, » continua le Général, toujours campé sur ses positions.

« D'accord, pas ceux de la ShinRa », concéda Genesis. « Alors prends rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce ne sont pas les médecins qui manquent en ville. »

« Ils ne sauront pas comment examiner quelqu'un du SOLDAT. Et si je tombe sur quelqu'un d'incompétent ? »

La voix de Sephiroth trahissait son hésitation, mais le Commandant sembla également déceler une peur panique. Pour éviter de s'énerver davantage, Genesis se força à prendre en compte le fait que le Général avait été, dans son enfance, littéralement torturé physiquement et mentalement par un scientifique mégalomane et sadique. Il savait que Sephiroth n'oublierait jamais, et qu'il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Il était même étonné que son compagnon soit resté sain d'esprit après avoir été, entre autres, pratiquement autopsié vivant à l'âge de neuf ans par Hojo, qui souhaitait savoir « au bout de combien de temps ses blessures internes étaient capables de guérir d'elles-mêmes ».

Alors Genesis se força à adopter une voix douce et rassurante (sur ce point, Angeal était le meilleur modèle) et essaya de faire entendre son point de vue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? I peu près 90% de chances qu'il te demande de tenir un carnet avec les jours où tu as eu tes migraines, ce que tu as fait ces jours-là, pour voir ce qui les a déclenchées… d'ailleurs tu pourrais commencer à noter tout ça dès aujourd'hui. Après il te donnera des cachets, tu les prendras en cas de crise, si ça ne marche pas il t'en prescrira d'autres, jusqu'au moment où il finira par trouver ceux qui te soulageront. »

Sephiroth avait la tête baissée. Un instant, Genesis se demanda s'il pleurait, ce qui aurait été une première, mais il sut que ce n'était pas la cas quand le Général demanda d'une voix faible :

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ? »

Genesis secoua la tête en réprimant un rire nerveux.

« Les magazines de propagande te vendent comme l'être le plus intelligent de la planète, mais je me demande bien d'où ils tiennent leurs informations. Je pense même que ton fan club tomberait de haut s'il savait à quel point tu peux être à côté de la plaque, des fois. »

Voyant que Sephiroth ne relevait pas les yeux, il s'approcha lentement de lui, avec l'impression de rentrer enfin à la maison. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur la joue de son amant, et apprécia la simplicité de ce contact.

« Oui, je m'inquiète pour toi. Évidemment que je m'inquiète pour toi, » murmura-t-il.

Sans rien dire, le Général l'enveloppa dans une étreinte qui l'aurait sans doute empêché de respirer si Genesis n'avait pas possédé une aussi grande force physique.

« Merci, » répondit simplement Sephiroth, et Genesis sut qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

À cet instant, Genesis aurait été bien en peine de dire où son corps s'arrêtait et où celui du Général commençait. Il avait besoin de lui, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Chaque dispute lui donnait l'impression de perdre un petit morceau de son âme, et chaque réconciliation celle d'être à nouveau en paix.

La communication entre les deux hommes était difficile, parfois explosive, mais ils s'en sortiraient. Deux ego démesurés étaient parfois un peu de trop, mais ils n'avaient pas parcouru tout ce chemin ensemble pour s'arrêter maintenant. D'ailleurs, en étaient-ils seulement capables ?

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Genesis s'écarta le premier pour suggérer :

« Bon, toute cette discussion m'a donné faim. Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on aille dîner chez toi ? Il y a un plat de linguines aux palourdes qui nous attend dans ton frigo. »

Le chemin ne serait pas sans embûches, mais ils étaient ensemble. N'était-ce pas le plus important ?


End file.
